


Will You Bite the Hand That Feeds?

by SpicyGoddess



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Marble Hornets (Web Series), my stab at a bit of a cross over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: "No.” Brian's voice was hard this time as he bitterly spat out “Why listen? What do you even gain from being a pawn?"Tim's pacing froze as he turned, pushing himself into Brian's space as he snarled "You. And you don't even have the decency to try to understand what I've done for you." Tim wasn't usually one for yelling, and this close Brian could see he was shaking in barely controlled anger.He wasn't fairing much better.
Relationships: Brian Thomas | Hoody & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Kudos: 5





	Will You Bite the Hand That Feeds?

Fire. It always felt like fire after that thing...He didn’t know what it did, but it was like his head was filled with static, and everything _hurt_ , more than the years running had, more than the fall had, more than _coming back_ had.

Brian breathed deeply, breath hitching as he fought off another bout of coughing. With shaking arms, he pushed himself up from the floor, pausing only once to half cough half choke into his shoulder. Once upright he slumped against the wall, breathing shallowly but evenly, trying to stay in control.

He heard something, a voice, though with the static in his head it seemed muffled. Like he was underwater, and the person speaking was calling out barely audible under to him, who was under the surface.

"Brian."

Syllables blurring together. He glanced over, eyes half lidded and not yet fully registering who he was seeing.

But he could feel the careful control he gained to prevent the coughs deteriorate into rage.

A hand reached out, and he weakly swatted it away. The person at the very least seemed to understand that gesture as they did not reach out again.

A rush of static.

Tim sighed.

"Have… stop… This."

His brows furrowed.

Stop this. Stop this. Stop Alex. Alex. Gun shot. Benedict Hall. Air rushing past as he realized his foot was slipping. CRACK.

And it all came back into focus. The rage came back in force, but now it was tinged with a piece of hysteria.

Brian laughed, it sounded wet and it got Tim's full wide eyed attention.

Brian looked up his friend? No, that wasn't the right word. Not after what he had done. Still he had no one else who could understand. Certainly not that thing, after all it was trying to mold him into what IT wanted.

He smiled as his voice wavered thick even as he giggled his way through a desperate, "I don't remember what Jay looks like anymore."

Tim looked shocked, before he very carefully settled his face back into a neutral expression. A mask-Brian wondered if that's all he was anymore.

"It would be easier if you just did as it asked." His voice was gentle, chiding. It made him see red.

His head thud against the wall, harder than he had intended. He wasn't going to lose what humanity he had left by becoming a puppet like that. "No," he almost snarled, "It would be easier if you hadn't brought me back."

A flash of hurt. Good, Brian thought, it was the least he deserved.

"Brian I just want you to stop hurting yourself like this." Tim's voice held a defensive edge to it now. Brian hardly reacted other than giving him a deadpan stare.

"Why? Because when I act out it makes it harder to keep me as a _pet_." He hissed out the last word, allowing for the full furry to course through him. It was Tim's fault he was here. Tim's fault he was given tasks that he would refuse to do until that creature truly made him a shell of himself. The reason he kept losing things. So much time, so many people.

"It’s not like that,” Tim was insisting, the same way he had the last- what? Four times? Six? Eleven? “We are _supposed_ to be partners." Tim ran a hand through his hair, now beginning to pace in the abandoned room. "If you'd just listen-"

"Listen to what, Tim? Some creature that told me to kill a stranger?" Brian felt his voice nearly break. He wouldn't, but he watched as his hands froze, not for the first time as he realized what he was being influenced to do. His hands always froze, and rough hands would take the weapon from his hand, and without a moment of hesitation do what was expected. Terrified eyes, ceasing to exist in either a mangled mess, or simply going blank in relief if they were unlucky. "No.” Brian's voice was hard this time as he bitterly spat out “Why listen? What do you even gain from being a pawn?"

Tim's pacing froze as he turned, pushing himself into Brian's space as he snarled " _You_. And you don't even have the decency to try to understand what I've done for you." Tim wasn't usually one for yelling, and this close Brian could see he was shaking in barely controlled anger.

He wasn't fairing much better. Without a second thought he made to stand, but was quickly doubled over as a harsh cough overtook him. He felt arms wrap around him as he was returned to the ground. He wanted to fight him, didn't want Tim of all people's help.

Once the cough had subsided what felt like hours later he settled into Tim's grip, no longer having the energy to push him away. So much, the coughs, the static always took so much. Even the burning rage had settled into an exhaustion. Quietly, he spoke "Why would I be grateful for losing myself?"

He heard Tim sigh and the arms shifted, settling against the wall next to him, right arm wrapped tightly around him, as if he was afraid he would disappear. Something that Brian may have recognized as a fair concern if he wasn’t so tired. "You are alive Brian."

Without realizing it, he pressed against Tim's side. "Alive and living are different things."

"I know, Brian. I know." Tim sighed out, and his tone told Brian he did understand, even though he had been only alive for months. Years even.

"What if we left?" Brian asked softly.

Tim's heart clenched. He didn't know if Brian even remembered the last five times he had asked that. He didn't have it in him to deny it any longer. It would hunt them to the end of the earth, but he didn't voice that. He couldn't shatter the fragile hope Brian still had despite everything - couldn't keep forcing him to stay until it was nothing but a void.

Brian felt the arm still around his shoulder squeezed in an approximation of a hug.

"We can try, brother."

**Author's Note:**

> Three guesses at the inspiration for this one lol.


End file.
